Inuranko
by AnTiSoCiAl676
Summary: Inuyasha/Ranma crossover. Ranko/Ranma pairing. Please read and R&R, even if you don't like it. This is my first Ranma story so please tell me what I should change.


Inuranko  
  
"Momma read it again! Please!" The young, 5 year old, Ranma-chan pleaded  
  
jumping up and down in his mothers lap. His mother sighed before saying," Okay  
  
Ran-chan, this is the last time I'm going to read this to you, then you are going to  
  
bed." Ranma-chan nodded his head up and down indicating that he would go to  
  
sleep afterwards and she began reading. "Long ago, there was a hanyou boy named  
  
Inuyasha, a young miko named Kagome, and a magical jewel called the shinkon no  
  
tama...."  
  
11 years later...  
  
"Shinkon no tama?" Ranko asked. "Yes, if we get the shinkon no tama, the  
  
Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts will be unstoppable." "But I thought you said  
  
that it was burned along with that other chick, pops." Ranko replied playing with  
  
the little keychain he bought her. "Don't be an idiot, it has to be still out there. And  
  
you, my girl, are going to get it for me." Genma said with his head bowed down.  
  
"Keh! Whatever, if you want it so badly you get it, old man!" She yelled at him  
  
picking him up by his shirt and throwing him in the pond. Bubbles floated to the  
  
surface of the pond and out emerged a giant panda. The panda picked up his  
  
daughter throwing her into the pond before she had the chance to run away and out  
  
emerged........ Ranko, wet and spitting out water. "What did you do that for!!" She  
  
yelled spitting out more water. "I still have to go to school you know!" She walked  
  
over to the panda with an angry scowl on her face cracking her knuckles. Genma-  
  
panda put up a sign that said in urgent bolded letters. *Help*  
  
Ranko walked out of the front door with a big grin plastered on her face  
  
Leaving Genma-panda in a crumpled heap on the floor. *Ahhh... now I feel much  
  
better.* She thought as her grin grew. She suddenly snapped out of her happy state  
  
going into a defensive stance. "Who's there?" She asked, feeling an evil presence in  
  
front of her. *Hmmm... that's strange.* Ranko thought. *It's coming from the bone  
  
eaters well...... but that well's been sealed for centuries...* She slowly approached  
  
the well not letting her guard down. She opened the well slowly, peering into the  
  
long never-ending darkness. *There's nothing down th---* She stopped abruptly as  
  
she fell forward, down the well. *Damn it, I should have known it was Happosai.*  
  
She thought as she saw underwear falling down the well with her. *Why the hell  
  
haven't I landed yet.* It seemed to last hours until she saw a strange purplish light  
  
and she landed. "Whoa, that was weird." She said as she slowly stood up and dusted  
  
herself off.  
  
Ranko looked around at her surroundings as soon as she got out of the well.  
  
*What the hell... Where the hell am I?* She saw a large field of grass where her  
  
house and dojo used to be. "Damn it, old man. If you want to live come out and  
  
show yourself!" She yelled looking around trying to sense her father or Happosai.  
  
When no one answered she snorted indignantly and walked towards a large bluish  
  
light in the forest. When the light seemed to not get any closer after 10 minutes of  
  
walking, she started tree hopping. Finally she hit her destination, but she didn't find  
  
what she was looking for. Instead she found a handsome young boy pinned to the  
  
largest tree in the forest with vines growing up his body. She hesitantly approached  
  
him getting a better look at his face. He was an inch taller than herself with raven  
  
black hair tied in a pig-tail and a chiseled masculine face.  
  
*Kami-sama, he's handsome.* She thought as she reached out a hesitant hand to  
  
touch his face. *His face is so smooth and his hair is like mine.* Suddenly multiple  
  
arrows imbedded themselves in the tree, just a few inches from her face and body.  
  
"What are you doing!? Are you trying to KILL me!?! Geeze!" She said as she  
  
turned around. Around her were men with knifes and bows in their hand. She  
  
gulped and said, "Uhh... Hi?"  
  
"What the hell did I to you people!! Untie me right now!!" Yelled Ranko  
  
with her wrists and ankles bound. The people around her mumbled to each other  
  
saying the occasional "Such a foul mouth for a young lady" or "She must be a  
  
demon". Soon after the crowd quieted down and moved aside for an old lady  
  
balanced on a stick with long white hair. "Hmm... I think this child is possessed."  
  
The old lady said. She pulled out a pouch and poured gray powder on Ranko's head.  
  
"Evil spirit, leave this child's body!" She said as the powder slowly dissolved in the  
  
air. "What the hell! Why did you do that baba!?!" Ranko coughed out. The old lady  
  
scowled, making her wrinkles appear worse. "Bring her to my house." The old baba  
  
told some men.  
  
"Who are you young lady?" Asked the old wench on a stick. "I'll tell you  
  
when you untie me!" Ranko yelled back, struggling to get loose. "Sounds reasonable,  
  
but when I untie you, you have to stop calling me baba." She said in reply while  
  
untying Ranko. "My name is Ranko, baba." Ranko said when the old woman was  
  
done. "And you will call me Cologne from now on... I sense something very powerful  
  
in you." Ranko snorted. "Of course you do, I'm a very powerful person." Ranko  
  
said. "No, I sense something different in you're ki--" She trailed off and leaned  
  
closer to Ranko, examining her ki. Cologne's eyes widened in surprise as she  
  
realized what the difference was. "You... You're the chosen child whom carries the  
  
shinkon no tama within?!" Cologne said, truly surprised that such an arrogant child  
  
would hold and protect such a valuable jewel. "What are you talking about baba?"  
  
Ranko asked in curiosity. "It was said that one day a child with great powers will  
  
come with the shinkon no tama inside her body. This child will once again protect  
  
the world from chaos..." "Once again?" Ranko asked, interrupting Cologne.  
  
"Long ago, there was a young hanyou named Inuyasha..."  
  
After Cologne-baba finished her story Ranko sat with her hands clenched in  
  
her lap. She has to kill some guy named Naraku, again. *Kami-sama, why me!?*  
  
Her head screamed at her. *At least this Kagome character had a strong guy with  
  
her, to protect her from harm. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!!! I mean, I am strong and  
  
can defend myself, but this Naraku guy sounds so strong! DAMN IT! WHY ME!?*  
  
Her head continued to scream at her. Ranko hadn't even been paying attention to  
  
what baba was saying now. "Damn it Ranko!! Snap out of it! We're under attack! A  
  
demon is after the shinkon no tama!!" Ranko suddenly snapped out of it, sensing  
  
danger. "Nani?" She asked. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Cologne-baba yelled at  
  
Ranko, pulling the young red-head girl out of the house. "Run to the Inuyasha  
  
Forest and pull the magical arrow from Ranma! He is bound to be your partner!"  
  
"That blue light is the Inuyasha Forest, right?!" Ranko asked, pointing at the forest  
  
she had just come from. "Yes, now go child!" Ranko tree hopped towards the  
  
Inuyasha Forest with a demon hot on her tail. *I'm almost there!* She thought as  
  
she neared the Kami Tree.  
  
*I MADE IT!* Ranko thought happily and she put her hand on the arrow  
  
that sealed the boy. She attempted to pull it out but before she could it slowly  
  
dissolved in her hand awakening the boy. The boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing  
  
calm blue-gray eyes. His body pulsed with a blue light and the vines that grew on his  
  
body shriveled and dropped to the ground. Suddenly in the blink of an eye he stood  
  
before Ranko grabbing her by the arms, anger clearly shown in his eyes. "Who are  
  
you?!" He asked in a vicious, cold tone. "I... my name....." She stuttered in reply. He  
  
growled in annoyance and pushed her out of the way. "It's coming." He said as he  
  
released his battle aura. Soon enough a giant bird demon came flying towards them  
  
at inhuman speed.  
  
Ranma jumped into the air, kicking the demon in it's head, causing it to fall  
  
from the air and land hard on the ground. Ranko sighed in relief ready to start  
  
jumping in happiness until the over-seized bird twitched and got up. Instead of  
  
attacking Ranma it headed strait for Ranko ripping out part of her waist. She  
  
grabbed at her waist in pain, trying to stop the bleeding. The bird demon was  
  
currently looking on the floor for the round little sphere that it ripped out of  
  
Ranko's waist. Ranko growled in annoyance and anger. She was pissed, that stupid  
  
bird demon hurt her and it was going to pay. She released her battle aura. An angry  
  
red swirled around her body like she was on fire. "You will die by my hand." She  
  
said in an angry voice as her ki formed in a little ball in the center of her hand. She  
  
released the ki ball as it shot through the air heading strait for the demon. It ripped  
  
through the demon's body like it was paper and then died down.  
  
Ranko breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the shinkon no tama. She then  
  
noticed that all the villagers were there and that they were all staring at her as if  
  
she'd gone mad. "NANI!?!" She yelled at them, in response most of them turned  
  
away from her and acted as though they didn't know what was happening. "Ranko,  
  
was that the powers of the shinkon no tama?" O Baba asked her, balancing on her  
  
cane. "No, that was the power of my ki." She replied with a smirk. O Baba coughed  
  
lightly then turned to Ranma. " Ranma, let me introduce you to Ranko. You are  
  
bound to be her partner so I must do something to insure that you won't hurt her."  
  
O Baba then closed her eyes muttering an incantation in ancient Chinese.  
  
Little blue balls of Cologne's ki flew around Ranma's neck, glowing at first then  
  
fading away. After a couple of minutes her ki was no longer visible around his neck,  
  
but if you had a closer look, you could still sense her ki there. "What the hell did you  
  
do, baba!?" Asked Ranma grabbing at the invisible necklace of ki. "I just put a  
  
subduing spell on you, that's all." She replied calmly. "Keh. You can't control me!"  
  
He snorted indignantly. Ranko smirked at him. She knew what she was supposed to  
  
do, it was all explained to her when she heard the story. "Osuwari! (Sit)" It had a  
  
nice ring to it, she liked the sound of that word. *boom* Ranma was sent flying to  
  
the ground by an invisible force. As soon as Ranma could speak you could hear a  
  
long line of cursing coming from him. This was going to be fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranko hummed a light happy tune. *YES!!! I'm never going to see my pops  
  
again, or Happosai, or school, or Kuno, or...* Her mind trailed off happily and a  
  
grin spread across her face. *AND I'm stuck in a world where everyone worships  
  
me and I control an outrageously hot guy!! On top of all that I NEVER HAVE TO  
  
SEE MY BAKA FIANCE AGAIN!!* By now Ranko was skipping with joy and  
  
giggling like a little girl!! *I'm so happy!!!!* Well she was until she bumped into  
  
Ranma. "What are you giggling for?" She ignored the venom in his voice and  
  
explained to him that she didn't have to see her family or world again. When she  
  
was about to jump for joy once again Ranma grabbed her arm and pulled her to the  
  
well she came from. "O baba explained to me that you ARE able to go back to your  
  
world through this well and I am able to go with you. We are going NOW!" Ranma  
  
told her, his grip on her arm was tightening and she could feel a bruise starting to  
  
form. "I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!! LET GO OF ME!!!" She screamed as if she  
  
was being molested or something. Ranma let go, afraid that everyone would hear  
  
her yelling like she was being raped. "Osuwari!" She yelled as soon as he let go of  
  
her. "You are going back whether you like it or not. We have to get your supplies  
  
and then that will be the last time we go there." "Really?" Ranko asked blinking  
  
like a love struck fan girl. "Yes, really! Now let's go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ranma, could you please stop playing with the light switch?" "The what?"  
  
Ranma asked flicking the lights on and off and on and off... "JUST DON'T TOUCH  
  
ANYTHING!!! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!!" She yelled in frustration. *Slam*  
  
"What the hell was that?" Ranma asked Ranko who was also looking around for the  
  
cause of the loud noise. Then she realized... "Shit.... it's my fiancé." Ranma stopped  
  
playing with the light switch then asked," Fiancé? I didn't know you had a fiancé."  
  
Ranma looked around and noticed that Ranko was climbing out the window. "What  
  
are you doing?" He asked her with a smirk playing along his lips. "Ranma, we have  
  
to leave NOW!!! The reason I didn't want to come back was because of my jack ass  
  
fiancé. Run now, explain later." She said jumping from the window sill. Ranma  
  
quickly followed wanting to know more about this fiancé she had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ranko gasped for air, grabbing at Ranma's left shoulder for support. "So  
  
who's this fiancé of yours?" Ranma asked when she was finally breathing normally.  
  
"Is there some place I can change my clothes?" She asked Ranma. Ranma led  
  
Ranko to an empty house to the left of Cologne's and stopped. Ranko started  
  
walking in signaling him to follow. He did as he was told and sat in front of where  
  
Ranko was sitting. Ranko rummaged through her then sighed and looked towards  
  
Ranma. "Before I was born, my pops made an agreement with his best friend that  
  
when I was done with training I was supposed to get married with his son, Kuno..."  
  
Ranko shuddered at the thought of marrying that Shakespearean freak. Ranma  
  
looked at her expectantly and Ranko continued. "Kuno ended up being some weirdo  
  
guy that sprouts Shakespeare and tries to molest me every chance he gets. He's also  
  
a great martial artist, but not as good as me." She said and proceeded to take off her  
  
shirt. Ranma was shocked and all he could do was stare, just stare as Ranko  
  
changed right in front of him. When she was done he was still staring at her with his  
  
mouth wide open. "I see you liked what you saw?" Ranko smirked then said,"  
  
Umm... Ranma I think you have a little drool on your chin..." Ranma finally came  
  
back to reality and started rubbing his chin which had nothing on it, then he glared  
  
at Ranko. "Have you no feminine modesty?" He asked blushing hard with his arms  
  
crossed over his chest. Ranko simply replied with," No. if you were a chick would  
  
you have feminine modesty?" Ranma paused for a second seeming to think, then  
  
answered," That's different."  
  
Ranko walked with the shinkon no tama in her hand. "What's so special  
  
about this glass ball, eh baka?" "Why are you calling me baka? You un- cute  
  
tomboy." Ranma flinched when he said that, that was what he used to call... Akane.  
  
Ranko hadn't noticed his flinch and continued talking. "I call you baka cause you  
  
ARE a baka, and don't call me an un-cute tomboy, you hentai." Ranma flinched  
  
again, those were the exact names Akane used to call him. This time Ranko noticed  
  
his flinch and turned to face him. "Are you okay Ranma?" She asked him in a  
  
somewhat gentle voice. "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He said sarcastically  
  
and walked ahead of her.  
  
"Oi, Cologne-baba. What am I supposed to do exactly anyways? I mean I  
  
really don't have to do anything except wait for this Naraku guy to show up. And I  
  
don't have to collect shinkon shards either because I have the whole thing."  
  
Cologne-baba stared at her thinking of something for her to do. "Why don't you get  
  
to know Ranma a little bit." Ranko snorted. "Ranma? He barely even talks to me  
  
anymore. The only way he's ever going to talk to me is if we are FORCED to work  
  
with each other, and even then it would be chaos." Cologne-baba seemed to pause  
  
again then said, " Let me see the shinkon no tama." Ranko handed it to O baba and  
  
baba then asked, "Would you like to get to know Ranma?" Ranko blushed slightly.  
  
"Why do you wanna know?" O baba laughed heartily. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Ranko blushed harder. Meanwhile.......  
  
Ranma sat and listened to their conversation outside of the door, hiding his  
  
presence so they couldn't sense him. He could see through the cracks of the hut, that  
  
Ranko was blushing when O baba asked her that question, he even slightly blushed  
  
although not knowing why. He turned around facing the Inuyasha woods, thinking  
  
of the recent activities that happened. He let his mind wonder to Ranko then Akane  
  
and he felt his heart jump in his chest. *God I miss that un-cute tomboy.* He lightly  
  
smiled. His smile soon disappeared as his thoughts trailed off. *I can't believe she's  
  
dead..... and I couldn't even protect her.* He slammed his fist on the ground, then  
  
soon afterwards he heard a *crack* followed by Ranko's screaming. Ranma ran  
  
into the hut seeing what the commotion was about... his eyes widened then he  
  
started yelling along with Ranko. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE THE  
  
SHINKON NO TAMA!" "DAMN IT O BABA, YOU JUST HAVE TO SCREW  
  
EVERYTHING UP!" "Oops." 


End file.
